The purpose of the Experimental Design, Biostatistics, and Data Services (EBD) Core is to provide centralized research and statistical design, data analysis, and data management services to research supported by the Center for Alaska Native Health Research (CANHR). The EBD Core must address three issues that arise because CANHR work is based in community-based participatory research (CBPR) models and in Alaska Native settings. Research conducted by CANHR scientists is characterized by (1) qualitative as well as quantitative research designs, (2) analyses that often involve small sample longitudinal studies, and (3) research that is responsive to our CBPR partners. Community partners have expressed strong support for collaborative development of intervention studies addressing ongoing Alaska Native health issues of importance to them and that form the thematic disease focus of CANHR. Within the area of experimental and statistical design, the EBD Core will provide consultation to CANHR investigators proposing basic, applied, and intervention research projects. In addition, this work includes cross-cultural adaptation and development of measurement instruments, interview protocols, and designs for qualitative studies. The EBD Core will provide intensive consultation on statistical and qualitative analysis for CANHR research projects. These services will include both design and implementation of statistical analyses. Finally, the EBD Core will provide crucial data management services. These will include ongoing maintenance of several existing CANHR project databases, development of new databases to support future projects, and data access and reporting services. The EBD Core has the following three specific aims: Specific Aim 1. Support the design of experimental, quasi-experimental, observational, and qualitative studies. Specific Aim 2. Support the planning, development, and implementation of data analyses. Specific Aim 3. Develop and maintain research databases.